


Haikyuu Groupchat

by agusst_dd (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/agusst_dd
Summary: Dadchi: Why tf are y'all awake at 3 am?Sunshine: Y'all🤠Moon: Y'all🤠Mr. Clean: Y'all🤠Memelorde: Y'all🤠
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 198





	1. Chapter 1

IM JUST DOING THIS FOR THE LAUGHS HAHA 


	2. Tf is this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Clean - Tanaka  
> Sunshine - Hinata  
> Moon - Tsukishima  
> Stars - Yamaguchi  
> Dadchi - Daichi  
> Sugamama - Suga  
> Jesus - Asahi  
> Beauty - Oikawa  
> Beast - Iwaizumi  
> Blueberry - Kageyama  
> Weirdo - Kuroo  
> GameBoy - Kenma  
> Vodka - Lev  
> Smurf - Yaku  
> Crackhead - Yachi  
> Goddess - Kiyoko  
> Farmer - Ushijima  
> Scarry Bitch - Tendou  
> Owl #2 - Akaashi  
> Owl #1 - Bokuto  
> Shitty Boy - Yamamoto  
> Memelord - Nishinoya

_**Hinata created a new group chat** _

_**Hinata named the group chat "Volleygays"** _

_**Hinata added Kenma, Kageyama and other 21 users** _

Tanaka: Sup!

Hinata: Oh wait-

_Hinata changed his name to Dumbass_

Suga: Oh, hell nah!

_Suga changed Dumbass' name to Sunshine_

_Sunshine changed Suga's name to Sugamama_

_Sunshine changed Tanaka's name to Mr. Clean_

_Sunshine changed Nishinoya's name to Memelord_

_Sunshine changed Daichi's name to Dadchi_

_Sunshine changed Kageyama's name to Blueberry_

_Sunshine changed Bokuto's name to Owl #1_

_Sunshine changed Akaashi's name to Owl #2_

_Sunshine changed Oikawa's name to Beauty_

_Sunshine changed Iwaizumi's name to Beast_

_Sunshine changed Kuroo's name to Weirdo_

_Sunshine changed Kenma's name to GameBoy_

_Sunshine changed Lev's name to Vodka_

_Sunshine changed Yaku's name to Smurf_

_Sunshine changed Yachi's name to Crackhead_

_Sunshine changed Kiyoko's name to Goddess_

_Sunshine changed Asahi's name to Jesus_

_Sunshine changed Ushijima's name to Tall Farmer_

_Sunshine changed Tendou's name to Scarry Bitch_

_Sunshine changed Yamamoto's name to Shitty Boy_

_Sunshine changed Tsukishima's name to Moon_

_Sunshine changed Yamaguchi's name to Stars_

_Sunshine changed Aone's name to A(l)one_

Weirdo: HEY!

GameBoy: Lol, good one Sho!

Dadchi: Should I question Tanaka's name?

Sunshine: It's because he is bald. 

Memelord: Shoyo, are you sure you aren't the memelord here?

Smurf: I hate my name.

Sunshine: Oh... D:

Smurf: I love it.

Sunshine: :D

Vodka: Whipped

Scarry Bitch: But the real question is why are Tsukishima and Yamaguchi's names that?

Stars: Don't ask.

Moon: Don't ask.

Sunshine: Don't ask.

Jesus: They send it the same time 0-0

Crackhead: Kageyama, Suga and I know why~

Beauty: Tell us~

Crackhead: I don't wanna die in the hands of a french fry, a mini orange and a galaxy. So, I'm not telling.

Scarry Bitch: Who decided the names?

Farmer: Read up, it was Hinata Shoyo.

Scarry Bitch: The shrimpy is funny~

Sunshine: Stinkyshima, send that thing!

Moon: Fine.

Stars: If you want, I can send that as well!

Sunshine: Thanks Tadashi!

Sugamama: Mmm, wonder what was that about~

Blueberry: You are scarry, Suga-san...

Blueberry: HINATA BOKE

Sunshine: Anna oop-

Blueberry: CHANGE MY NAME!

Sunshine: Do y'all hear something?

Sunshine: Y'all🤠

Moon: Y'all🤠

Mr. Clean: Y'all🤠

Memelorde: Y'all🤠

Owl #2: Wait-

Weirdo: Did he clown himself??

Sunshine: Well yes, but actually no.

Sunshine: Kenma stole my phone because he was lazy to get his -_-

GameBoy: Bitch-

Smurf: Why are you guys together?

GameBoy: Hinata made me come to Miyagi because he was gay panicking.

Sunshine: The betrayal-

GameBoy: Apparently, I'm also supposed to go practice with you guys as well...

Sunshine: Yep. Bye guys, we gotta go play Mario Karts!

[2:55 AM]

Sunshine: Bruh, I'm gonna kill someone! Tsukki, cuddles :(

Moon: Calm down baby. Wait just until tomorrow, okay?

Mr. Clean: Baby?? Tsukki?? 0-0

Memelord: Oh my Asahi- 

Sunshine: Wrong chat- 

Moon: Well, fuck-

Dadchi: Why tf are y'all awake at 3 am?

Sunshine: Y'all🤠

Moon: Y'all🤠

Mr. Clean: Y'all🤠

Memelorde: Y'all🤠

Dadchi: Is it just you two?

Sunshine: Uh- No...

Dadchi: Is Yamaguchi also in it?

Moon: Yes. 

Dadchi: As long as you are happy, I'm okay with it! Just don't hurt Hinata or Yamaguchi, Tsukishima.

Moon: I won't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... That happened uwu


End file.
